Safety/Transcript (RaCmtW)
This is the script for Safety. episode opens to the Big Red Car and Salty as the Wiggles climb in Evil Anna: Well, Salty. You going on a tresure Hunt? Salty: Arrr, yes indeed. See you later, me hearties! Evil Ryan: See ya soon like a droplet in the mist like Scar, who Evil Anna destroyed back on Total Drama season one. Wallflower Blush: Don't you dare mention that name! He's my worst fear! the Wiggles, Salty and Captain Feathersword Anthony Field: How far's this treasure, Captain Feathersword? Captain Feathersword: Oh, it's about ten Wiggle Trees, Anthony. Salty: Ten Wiggle trees?! Jeff Fatt: That's really, really far! Greg Page: Then we'd better kick into Wiggle Speed. The Wiggles: Right, let's go! Greg Page: Fasten your seatbelts. Anthony Field: Good Idea, Greg. Wiggles put on their seatbelts Greg Page: Ready, Captain? Captain Feathersword: Ready, me hearties! Anthony Field: Ready, Salty? Salty: Arrr, I be raring to yo-ho-go! starts the car and they set off pass several Wiggle Trees, counting as they go The Wiggles: One tree, two trees, three trees, four trees, five trees, six trees, seven trees, eight trees, nine trees, ten trees. soon arrive Salty: Well, here we are. Greg Page: Here we are, Captain Feathersword, ten Wiggle Trees from where we began. Captain Feathersword: Oh, I'm so glad you hearties were with me. Oh, I can't count to ten very easily. I need a little help sometimes. Salty: Arr, the Wiggles and I are always happy to help, Cap'n Feathersword. Feathersword looks at his map then points Captain Feathersword: Look! There she is! The Wiggles and Salty: The treasure! head over to it Captain Feathersword: Oh, X. goe over to it and starts to dig it up revealed to be a book Captain Feathersword: Oh, lookie, a bookie. I mean look, a book. Wiggles and Salty join him Murray Cook: Oh, that's no ordinary book, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: It isn't? Salty: It's a counting book, Matey. It helps you to count from 1 to 10. Captain Feathersword: Really? Well, blow me down. do Salty: Sorry. But you said to blow you down. Captain Feathersword: Well, while I'm down here, blow me under that tree. do on Sci-Ryan: Okay. While the Wiggles get to thier Home, I could sing a song to pass the time. song Invisible starts playing Sci-Ryan: You don't see me fitting in~ I'm sitting here alone~ Right beside my shadow~ Always on my own~ If I can share my wildest dreams~ Maybe they would see~ I'm more then just a wallflower~ There so much more to me~ I'm invisible, invisible~ A droplet in the mist~ Invisible, invisible~ It's like I don't exist~ Right beneath my picture~ This is what you'll read~ A short list of nothings~ Not likely to succeed~ A yearbook with blank pages~ That no one wants to sign~ A memory forgotten~ Untill the end of time...~ pounces on him Wallflower Blush: Sci-Ryan? Are you singing my song? Sci-Ryan: Well. Yeah. I think it is very catchy. Wiggles arrive Sci-Ryan: Hey, Guys. Flora Door: Sorry, the Wiggles aren't at home. Bertram T. Monkey: Is that door kidding? They are here unlike Megatron. Megatron (Prime): off-screen I am standing right here! Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. Now I'm hearing things. I could rest for a sec. Greg Page: We know. We are the Wiggles. Murray Cook: And we'd like to go inside. Anthony Field: So we can be at home. Jeff Fatt: Open up. Flora Door: I won't open up until you say the magic word. Bertram T. Monkey: sighs Someone just tell me when Megatron is dead. The Wiggles: Please. Flora Door: Yes. Of course. Enter. Captain Feathersword and Salty are teaching Wags how to fetch Salty: Alright, Wags, matey, we're gonna teach you how to fetch. skip to later on in the episode Evil Ryan: Whoa. How time fly, Sci-Ryallflower Blush. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. And you know. When Cody got frozen in that Frozen thing, I would cry for him and Megatron's death. Megatron: Ahem. Sci-Ryan: Yikes! behind a fence I know you won't get me from a fence, Galvatron. Megatron: Sorry. Didn't mean to spook you. Evil Ryan: Guess he might be a little jumpy today. Remember when Ryan is pretending to be Ryapunzel? Wallflower Blush: Who is Ryapunzel? Ryan F-Freeman: Me, Blush. In that Tangled adventure, I pretended to be Ryapunzel. And one part when Rapunzel found out that she is the lost princess, I was a friend of her. Sci-Ryan: Say. That princess thing could do well in next episode. Jessie Primefan could do a princess. giggles Evil Ryan: Looks like Sci-Ryan did have Lolirock powers that makes him better then Morro. Thomas: Anyways on with the episode. Ryan F-Freeman: Sure. I would teach my three siren friends about riding the bike safely. with the Wiggles, Wags, Dorothy and Captain Feathersword Anthony Field: Ready, Wags and Dorothy? Wags the Dog: Ruff, ruff, ruff! Dorothy the Dinosaur: Ready, Anthony. Murray: Ready, Wiggles? Greg Page, Jeff Fatt and Anthony Field: Ready, Murray! Wiggles put their seat belts on Greg: Click. Anthony: Click. Murray: Click. Jeff: Click. Wags: Ruff! Ruff! Dorothy the Dinosaur: Click! The Wiggles: Well done, Wags and Dorothy! Anthony: And thanks for looking after the Wagettes, Captain Feathersword! Captain Feathersword: Not at all, me hearties! I'll look after them and see they come to no harm! Don't worry about me little Skally-wagettes! I, Captain Feathersword, shall keep them safe! Mind where your hiding now, me hearties! And don't go too near the road! Say hello to James for me! Bye-bye Wiggles, Wags and Dorothy head off Matau T. Monkey: And remember in Quest for Camelot, Jessie? Crash did use me as a Humiliskate thing to slide down the mountain. Jessie Primefan: Yes. Meg Griffin: At least the Knight armor keeps someone safe from villains, Corrupted knights like Ruber, Megatron. Evil Anna: Megaria, you think this Megatron got killed by Crash sometime ago? Henry the Octopus is in Dorothy's garden carrying a ladder Henry the Octopus: Dorothy's going to be so surprised when I pick these roses for when she gets home. climbs the ladder falls over, leaving Henry dangling on the top of the rose gate Henry the Octopus: Oh, dear! The ladder fell down! Help me! at the Sodor Steamworks Sci-Ryan: Hello, James. James: Hi, guys. Thanks for coming to help me shine my paintwork. Alice: Well. If Megatron is dead, then Bertram is now Sunset's true bodyguard. Christina: Who is this Megatron anyway? Megatron: That would be me. And before you freak out, it's okay. I'm reformed. Christina: But, I just watch you die. Optimus Prime: That was a long time ago. Ranyx: But, what about Mega-Thomas? Does he die by the hand of Ultra Ryan when he combine into an crazy Menasor combiner called Thomasor? Evil Ryan: I think we did. And Evil Rianna knows that buckling seatbelts is very important for when you are driving a car. Bertram T. Monkey: That is some good safety advice. James: Help yourself to those cloths and polish then and shine away. rapping Shining, shining, shining paint Shining, shining, shining paint Rub those cloths on my paint Rub those cloths on my paint My paintwork will look brand new. music stops Henry the Octopus: distance Help! Help me! Alice: What is that? Megatron giving up as Sunset's bodyguard and become evil again? Megatron: Hey! Crash Bandicoot: Man overboard? to Henry still stuck on the rose gate Henry the Octopus: Help me! I'm stuck up here! Help! Get me down! hears it Wags: Ruff? Dorothy the Dinosaur: What's that, Wags? Wags: Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff! Dorothy the Dinosaur: You heard something? runs off, followed by Dorothy hear off down the street Bertram T. Monkey: Someone needs help. Sunset and activates his jetpack Hang on, Sunset. I am your bodyguard. Sunset Shimmer: Bertram! Megatron's my... Bertram T. Monkey: To the Wiggles world.. and beyound! off, taking Sunset with him Meg Griffin: Don't worry, Buckethead, Evil Anna with fly ya. Evil Anna: Follow that monkey! Hehe. I get that from the Wild Kratts, Megatron! Megatron: Enough joking! Let's go! Matau T. Monkey: Right! head off the Wigglehouse Wagettes run around Feathersword sits at the table and stops them just short of some pot handles Henry the Octopus: HEEEEEELLLP! Wags, the Wiggles and the gang arrive spot Henry Ryan F-Freeman: Henry! You silly octopus. Let us get you down from there. Evil Anna: I know. her magic to make Megatron transform into a Care Bear If he falls, land in him. Henry the Octopus: Hurry! I feel I could fall at any moment! Bertram T. Monkey: I got you. Don't worry! stretches into a trampoline as Bertram and Sunset bump into Henry's eight legs, causing him to fall onto her Bertram T. Monkey: Phew. What a landing. I saw the time Megatron dies in Predacons Rising flash before my eyes. Elastigirl: Good thing I was flexible enough to catch him. Ryan F-Freeman: So am I. Sunset Did you think you saw Crash killing Megatron in Deadlock? Sunset Shimmer: Yes. Sci-Ryan: I wonder. his hand on Sunset and his eyes turn white to the scene from the Transformers: Prime episode Deadlock Megatron: Prepare to join your scout and the orange rat in the Allspark. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm sure a chat's a good alternative. Crash and Bumblebee: off-screen MEGATRON!!! turns then gets inpaled by Crash and Bumblebee with the Star Saber And Crash's Bond of Flame Keyblade Crash Bandicoot: You took Optimus and OpThomas' girlfriend from us. Bumblebee: And you took my voice. You will never rob anyone of anything ever again. wheezes as he drops his weapon Starscream: Lord Megatron. No! Bertatron: My brother! Oh no! No! NOO! Sunset Shimmer: gasps goes offline and falls to Earth. Flashback ends and Sci-Ryan's eyes turn to normal Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Well blow me down. do Sci-Ryan: Hey! I didn't mean literally! Thomas: Sorry, but that's what happens every time someone says it. Bertram T. Monkey: Sunset? You think when Crash killed Megatron, you said something to him before he die? Sunset Shimmer: Heh. Matau T. Monkey: Oh well. Maybe I guess Crash could be Sunset's protector since Crash is a Prime-in-training. Elastigirl: You okay, Henry? Henry the Octopus: Yes, thanks for the catch, Elastigirl. Bertram T. Monkey: I think you could be more careful with picking roses for Dorothy. Sci-Ryan: I guess I am careful with some events like me fighting Royal Sparkle, the Midnight Sparkle incident, the Gaia Everfree mishap and a few others. Ryan F-Freeman: Like me when I got turned into a genie of the lantern by Gigi. Meg Griffin: How did you become a genie, my love? Ryan F-Freeman: You know how, you were there. Crash Bandicoot: At least Codylight did see Thanos and Bertranos fight Ultron Sigma. Wallflower Blush: Yeah. Sci-Ranyx: I guess I can be safe with this Invisible girl here. Like Ranyx and Sunset, I was lonely. Sci-Ryan: I guess Megatron is nothing like me and I am not lonely because, as Poison Sci-Ryan, I have... plants. stares at him Sci-Ryan: I guess in my head, it sounded less lonely. Wallflower Blush: Yes. Madeline Hatter: I guess it might be cool for me mentioning Monster High in that Dragon Games film. Remember that? Jessie Primefan: Yes. Anyways, let's get on with the rest of the episode. scene change to the others Ryan F-Freeman: Okay, girls. We could sing a song so we will Dazzle the crowd. his pendant glow blue Meg Griffin: I hope so. pendant glows blue Why is it glowing? Adagio Dazzle: That's what happens whenever you're ready to sing. Aria Blaze: Like us, Megaria. You have been known to sing from time to time. Sonata Dusk: Hello? Meg sings all the time when she's a siren like us. Let's get the show on the road. song Ryan and the Dazzlings: Meg Griffin: [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan